Teenage love
by Allieturtle222
Summary: Young love is always the sweetest. Teenage Tyler catches a glimpse of a brown haired girl in his science class, and suddenly the class isn't as boring. TES  Tyler, Emma and Sophie  Series.


**Summary: **Young love is always the sweetest. Teenage Tyler catches a glimpse of a brown haired girl in his science class, and suddenly the class isn't as boring.

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Some swear words. Really really sweet Love. Tyler's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fox or glee...still...

No prompt, just my imagination.

Tyler leaned back on his seat, listening to his science teacher drone on and on about inertia and Newtons three laws. He rolled his eyes and zoned him out, his eyes landing on a petite brunette who was taking notes feverishly. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown and fluttered around her shoulders carelessly. Looking down, Tyler followed the outline of her body, happy to find that she curved in all the right places. She was wearing a pink shirt that was slightly baggy but fit to her body perfectly, her jeans were blue and she wore simple tennis shoes. She swung her feet back and forth as her pencil zoomed across the paper.

Tyler sat up straighter, leaning his head on his hand and watching her. He let out a soft sigh as he smiled to himself. His ears briefly registered his science teacher telling them to "Find partners," but his friend jabbing his pencil into his side brought him out of his trance. "What?" Tyler asked, turning to meet Jake's gaze.

"Partners?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow. Tyler looked over at the girl briefly, finding her sitting and looking around hopelessly. The seat next to her sat empty.

"No. Not this time, and anyways, I think we both know we'll end up playing video games and not doing our work," Tyler said with an eye roll, standing to go meet the girl.

"And eating. You're papa's homemade pizza is the shit," Jake said, nodding at Tyler and turning his attention to Matt, another friend. Tyler chuckled to himself and walked away, falling into the seat next to the girl. The desk jerked and made the girl jump. She looked at Tyler suspiciously out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi," Tyler said, sending her a charming smile. She looked at him for a second then stared down at her notes. "This is the part where most people would say hi back..." Tyler said, his tone shifting from charmer to teasing.

"Hi," She replied quickly, a blush forming on her fair cheeks. Tyler decided that that shade of red is his new favorite color, and he'll do anything to see it again.

"I'm Tyler," The boy spoke, leaning over a little to get a peek at what was so interesting on her notebook. "Whats your name?" Tyler asked after a few seconds of silence. His voice was light and humorous, but the girls cheeks still turned red.

"Um, Josie," She replied, nibbling on her lip. Tyler sent her a friendly smile.

"Phew, now that we got that awkward first meeting thing out of the way, want to be science partners?" Tyler asked, his eyes sparkling and his smile wide. She looked iffy for a moment, eying him, before nodding.

"I'd like that," She said. Her green eyes twinkled and the few freckles that adorned her face danced as her mouth moved into a shy smile.

"Great! So, um, I have to admit something," Tyler whispered, leaning closer to her. Her smile fell as she stared wide eyed at him.

"What?"

"I have no idea what we are suppose to be doing. Science is my worst subject so I tend to just ignore whatever the teacher says," He answered with a shrug, looking a bit embarrassed. She shook her head, laughing.

"We're working on our science fair project. He's giving us every Friday in class, but it'll take more time than that so we'll have to get together outside of school," She replied, her voice quiet. She looked back at her notebook while pulling a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I'll have to get your number then." She looked at him then, her head jerking over to him and a surprised look on her face. Tyler gulped, wondering if he was to forward.

"You, you want my number?" She asked, blinking.

"Yeah," He said with a nod. She blinked a couple more times, staring at him. She turned to her notebook, scribbled something down, and handed it to him. Tyler unfolded the paper, smiling in victory. Her number and her name was written on it in big, girly, perfect hand writing. The bell rang and the girl started to pack up her stuff, not noticing Tyler smiling like and idiot next to her. He looked up just in time to see her heading towards the door. "I'll text you!" He yelled. She nodded and then was gone.

"Dude, everywhere you go you always get a girls number," Jake said, high fiving him. "You got to tell me how you do it. Remember when you had that cast? That was like fifty numbers."

"Yeah, dude, but she's different."

?

**Hey **Tyler texted, hoping she didn't give him the wrong number. He had someone do that to him once. He leaned back onto his couch, his attention going back and forth between his TV and his phone. Puck turned on a repeat of a football game. His dad was currently sitting on the chair, playing with Sophie's hair. Emma was on the floor, coloring a picture.

"Braid it!" Sophie begged, jumping up and down.

"Sorry Soph, but I'm not your papa. I don't know how," Puck replied, pulling his fingers through her dark hair. She crossed her arms and pouted. Tyler rolled his eyes, grasping his phone. It vibrated in his hand and he smiled.

**Hey... Tyler, Right? **It read. Tyler smiled in victory, she remembered his name.

**Awww you remembered. **Tyler replied, his fingers tapping quickly. Puck looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. He's never seen his son so eager to text.

"You ya texting?" Puck asked as he watched his son grin.

"A girl..." Tyler answered without giving him much mind. Puck nodded as he understood and looked back at his daughter who couldn't just sit still.

**It's kinda hard not to forget someone who invaded your personal space, popped your bubble AND is so arrogantly full of themselves. :P **Had it been one of his friends, or even any one else, he would have been offended, but he just laughed.

**Clever and Witty. I like it. **He typed back, sighing and letting his head fall back. He looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. Puck looked at him, smiling. Tyler looked up, frowning at the look on his dad's face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Puck said quickly, looking away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tyler narrowed his eyes but chose to ignore it when another text came in. **So, when are we going to work on our project? **

"Can my friend come over?" Tyler asked without thinking. His dad smiled at him again, making Tyler tense.

"Your girlfriend?" Puck asked in a teasing manner.

"She's my science partner. We are working together for the science fair," Tyler grumbled. Puck nodded.

"I remember lots of nights when I told my mom Aunt Santana was only my science partner..." Puck joked, but then frowned. "Don't get any ideas."

"Can she?" Tyler asked impatiently.

"Fine."

**Right now.**

?

"Hmm Favorite color?" Tyler asked, sipping his coke. Josie smiled, taking a drink from her own.

"Orange, yours?" She asked with a teeth baring smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Red," Tyler replied. After twenty minutes of going back and forth between ideas they decided to call in quits and just talk.

"My turn. Okay, favorite thing to watch on TV?" She asked. They decided to play twenty questions... only with more questions.

"Sports, you?" Tyler didn't even have to think.

"The history channel," She said with a blush.

"No way, really?" She nodded and Tyler gave her a questioning look. "Why?"

"History is so fascinating. Everything. The revolution, the world wars, the great depression. It's fun to see how far we've come," She giggled and blushed, looking down.

"That's really cool. I never thought about it that way," Tyler said, looking out into the hall way. His eyes passed a clock and he bit his lip. Kurt would be home soon. "Okay. I have to tell you something."

"Okay," She said, turning her full attention to him.

"I have two dads." Tyler decided to just come out and say it. She looked at him with her eyebrows together, confusion all over her features.

"Um okay?" She asked, not understanding. Then something clicked and her eyes got wide and she let out a long "Ohhh."

"Yeah."

"Whatever. It's cool," She said with a shrug, taking another drink.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Tyler, in this day and age it's more common than you think," Josie replied with another shrug.

?

"Honey, I'm home," Kurt called, shutting the door behind him and listening for signs of life. Puck came out of the kitchen, walking down the hall and greeting his husband. He gave Kurt a kiss and smiled at him.

"Tyler has a girl over," Puck said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shoulders and staring at him.

"Not Jennifer?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow and he slid his bag off his shoulder.

"No thank god," Puck sighed, letting his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. Kurt laughed and patted his back. "How long is that girl going to have a crush on me?"

"Well, It's kind of hard not to have a crush on you," Kurt whispered in his ear, his warm breath making the hairs and Puck's arms stand up.

"Damn straight," Puck mumbled into Kurt's shoulder blade.

"As long as they know you're mine," Kurt said in a low, husky voice. Puck laughed, nodding his head. "So who is this girl?"

"He says she's his science partner, but they've been in there for an hour talking about anything but science," Puck told him, holding him tighter. Kurt sighed, wrapping his own arms around Puck, closing his eyes and wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Ew, get a room," Came Tyler's peppy voice as he walked into the hall, followed closely by a short brown haired girl. She smiled polity at them and then looked down, shifting on the balls of her feet. Kurt and Puck broke out of their embrace, taking a few steps back. "Papa, this is Josie," Tyler said, pointing towards the girl. Kurt smiled at her.

"Hi, Josie." She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you staying for diner?" Kurt asked, taking the girls offered hand and shaking it. She shrugged, staring up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"May I?" She asked quietly.

"Of course," Kurt laughed.

"What are we having?" Tyler asked, licking his lips and smiling at the girl. Kurt's eyes flickered between them and he smiled.

"Chicken," Kurt said, walking towards the kitchen. "And I have to start it now if you want to eat any time soon."

"May I help?" Josie asked. Kurt froze, slowly turning around and looking at her with a shocked expression.

"She has manners... I like this one Tyler. Come on," Kurt said, motioning for her to come. She smiled brightly and followed him. Tyler stood there, blinking.

"Did Papa just steal my girl?" Tyler mumbled.

"So she's your girl?"

?

The rest of the night was spent hanging out with the family and the young pair doing nothing on their science project. Around eight Josie said she had to go.

"I want you to go out with me. On a date. A real one," Tyler said, leaning out the door as Josie was walking away. She smiled at him, nodding. "But not now, I'm going to woo you first."

"You can try."

?

The next day Josie found a note on her science desk. She picked it up, smiling while she read;

"Across the room, there you sat  
>Pristine and perfect, across the class.<br>Sneaky and sly, just like a cat.  
>Not to mention that perfect, perky ass.<p>

Juliet, Juliet  
>How thy romeo describe Juliet?<br>I don't know this to be true  
>But I think she looks a lot like you.<p>

Josie, baby  
>Don't be shy.<br>Call me, baby  
>We'll have a good time.<p>

We have come to the end  
>of my love poem for you.<br>Will you be my girlfriend?  
>C'mon baby did I woo you?"<p>

Josie looked over at Tyler who was smirking and raising an eyebrow. She smiled, nodding her head and giggling to herself.

**A/N: I'm not a very good poet. I'm not great, but I'm not horrible either... I think. Did you like it? I can just picture Tyler being mini Puck, all girl crazy and flirty and stuff. **


End file.
